Truly Beautiful
by moonglowQQ
Summary: My entry for the 3rd Annual Can You Write a Romance? Challenge Competition! Hermione hears Ron talk about how ugly she is and believes him until she is comforted my Draco. Disclaimer: I do not own, JKR does.


Truly Beautiful

3rd Annual Can You Write a Romance? Challenge Competition!

Hermione/ Draco and word to be used is mirror

I'm in the common room of the Head boy and girls dorms. I stand in front of the mirror in only my bra and panties and see all the flaws that I overheard Ron telling Harry about me. My hair is wild, untamable and resembles a rat's nest. My eyes are a boring shade of brown to match my dull brown hair. My stomach protrudes out instead of being flat. My hips are too big and my breasts too small.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this magnificent sight?" I jump in surprise and see the head boy Draco Malfoy looking me up and down.

"What you want to throw on some insults onto how ugly, fat and plain I am?" I scoff.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" He asks. We had become friends after the war and he apologized for everything he did when we were kids.

"I overheard Ron telling Harry what he truly thought about me," I tell him, "and how he and no other man would ever be interested in me."

"Hermione trust me Weasley is an idiot with awful taste. I mean seriously who would choose that slag Brown over you?" He asks looking me up and down appreciatively, which makes me realize, to my horror that I am standing in front of him in nothing but my underwear. I dive for my robe and cover myself quickly.

"I can't believe you just let me stand there in nothing but my knickers," I say mortified.

"That would mean you would cover yourself up like you just did," he says, "and I was quite enjoying the view."

"Yes because me in my knickers is such a wonderful sight," I scoff.

"The only sight I would rather see is you naked and withering in pleasure underneath me." He replies with dark eyes.

"Draco I'm not in the mood for your teasing flirting," I say walking away from him but he grabs my arm and pulls me to him.

"I'm not teasing you Hermione and I never have been," he says seriously. "I pretended to be because you only had eyes for Weasley do I backed off. I only backed off because I wanted you to be happy and I thought Weasley would make you happy. Now that I know what he has said about you I will make sure he knows exactly what he is missing."

"If that's true all you want is to have sex with me," I say.

"Well of course," he says with a smirk.

"You pig," I say.

"Mione, love how else would I be able to watch your stomach swell with our children," he says smiling, "I don't just want your body Hermione Jean Granger, I want all of you. I want your soul, mind and most importantly I want your love."

"Wh-what?" I ask.

"I love you Hermione," he said, "I always have I just never knew how to deal with it. So like any stupid little boy I teased you but maybe too harshly but I had no idea what it was I was feeling for you. It terrified me so I lashed out. I know I have apologized already but you will never know how truly sorry I am."

"How could you love me?" I ask, "I'm nothing special, I'm not even pretty."

"You are right, you are not pretty," he says and I feel tears burn my eyes, "You are gorgeous. Come here and stand in front of the mirror."

I comply and stand in front of him and look at my reflection in the mirror. Draco puts his arms around me and unties my robe. He pulls it over my shoulders and we let it fall to the ground. I look at the ground not wanting to look at myself.

"Love, look at yourself in the mirror," he says softly, "I want to show you what I see when I look at you," I slowly raise my head and look at my reflection, "I never want you to put your head down in shame again because of others petty and so wrong comments on your appearance. You are beautiful, never forget that."

"I promise that as long as you think me to be beautiful I will never doubt it," I tell him looking into his eyes through the mirror.

"Then a doubt shall never cross your mind again," he says with a smile running his hands over my stomach making it flutter, "Your stomach is not fat, you are healthy," He runs his hands down my sides stopping on my hips, "Your hips are not big, you are curvy," he wraps his arms around me and places his chin on my shoulder. He looks into my eyes through the mirror and my heart starts to pound, "Your eyes are not just brown, they are like melted chocolate and they sparkle with specks of gold in the light," he pulls away and conjures a brush, "Your hair is not a dull brown but a beautiful mahogany," He pulls my hair out of its bun and starts brushing it, "Your hair is only bushy because of the bun you put it into. If you wore it down it would fall into gorgeous spirals," he stops brushing and I look at my hair which looks just how he described it. He waves his wand at me and my school uniform is on me, "just a few adjustments and you shall see how I always see you," He finishes and I gasp.

"Wow," I breathe, "I-is that really me?" I ask pointing at the mirror.

"Yes love," he replies, "That is you and this is what I always see, Gorgeous."

I turn away from the mirror and tackle Draco to the ground, kissing him soundly on his mouth, "I wish you would have told me sooner. I was only settling for Ron. I thought you would never feel the same way for me and when I heard what he said about me I thought for sure that I would never have a chance with you."

"Never settle love," He says.

"Well I don't have to now that I have you," I say, "But are you sure you want to settle with me? I mean you have had so many other girls, Pureblood girls."

He blushes, "Um I never had any other girls, there has always been you and blood status does not matter to me."

"Well then we shall only have each other," I say, "I love you Draco Malfoy and because of you I fell beautiful."

"As I love you Hermione Granger," he smirks and says, "How about we go down to dinner and show Weasley exactly what he is missing and will never have because I am never letting you go now that I have you."

"You better not," I say, "Sure let's go eat. Should we sit together or do you think that would be too soon?"

"We can sit together," he says, "Gryffindor table is ok as long as I have you there to protect me." We walk out of our common room holding hands and head to the Great Hall. We pause at the door and head through. Nobody seems to notice us until we get to where we sit down. Ron is staring at me in shock not seeming to notice Draco.

We sit down and Draco says, "I would appreciate it if you didn't stare at my girlfriend like that Weasley."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about ferret," Ron screams, "Hermione is mine."

"First of all Ronald I am not an object," I tell him icily, "Second I am not nor will I ever be yours and last I heard I was too ugly for you or any other man." Ron turns as white as a sheet.

"I told you Ron she wouldn't wait for you forever and you were never good enough for her, especially with those comments you were making about her," Harry tells him.

"I'm not good enough," Ron hollers, "but bloody Malfoy is?"

"Yes he is," Harry says without pause, "I was wondering when he would grow a pair and do something about the feelings he has had for her for forever."

"You knew?" Draco asks shocked.

"Of course I knew," Harry replies, "It was in the way you looked at her and seemed to protect her. That is why I approve of your relationship; I know you would do anything for her. I was starting to get worried when you started to back off for her to be with Ron, but it only made me respect you more. You wanted her to be happy even if it was with someone else and made you miserable."

"I can't believe you approve of this Harry," Ron screams and storms out of the Great Hall.

"He'll get over it," Harry says, "As long as you are happy Hermione I'm ok with this but if you hurt her Malfoy I will make you regret it."

"I promise I will never hurt her," Draco says, "but I will gladly take any punishment if I do."

"You really lover her don't you?" Harry asks.

Draco looks me in the eye and says, "More than anything else, I will do anything for her. She is my everything, my true and beautiful love."

"I love you too Draco," I reply, "and I always will." We lean in and kiss each other passionately right in front of the entire school. He makes me feel truly beautiful.


End file.
